Hell In A Hand Basket
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Zack and Tifa are in a disapproved love... Mysteriously it ends. Can Tifa rekindle the flame of their love? Zack/Tifa/Aerith Lightning/Noctis Yuffie/Vincent
1. Last Day of School

Paring: Zack x Tifa

Rating: M (for strong language and sexual content)

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by Square Enix. This story and the OC's are all mine. ENJOY

**NOTE: Okay everyone, I have been going threw a lot lately in RL and I just feel like I need to share it a little bit. I am sorry if you don't like it but this is what has been happening to me since May 25, 2012. **

* * *

**~~** Hell In A Hand Basket **~~**

*Tifa P.O.V*

Tifa was the average high school student, she had a boyfriend who loved her with all of his heart and she was getting good grades. She enjoyed high school as long as she could spend time with Zack and her friends, Lightning and Yuffie.

Summer had come and it was the last day for high school, Tifa had finished her last final exam and she was ready to become a Senior in high school. She wandered to the high school cafeteria where Zack was planned to meet her, he was going to Gongaga to spend the summer with his parents. He hadn't seen them in a long time, Tifa was going to go home to Nibelheim with Cloud so they could see their parents.

Tifa didn't understand why Zack's parents absolutely hated her, she didn't do anything wrong and she supported anything the Zack did. She didn't think that she pushed him into doing things that he didn't want to do, she didn't know what to do to make them like her. Zack didn't give her an answer on weither she should come and let them get to know her over the summer or not, she wanted them to like her but Zack wasn't making any effort to help her.

She sat down at a table and nibbled on a cookie that she had saved, Yuffie came and sat down at the table that Tifa was at.

"Hey Teefs. Where's Zack?" Yuffie chirped as Vincent sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Probably finishing his final, you know how he has to make sure everything is correct." Tifa smiled with a small giggle, that's just how Zack was. Vincent had started nibbling on Yuffie's neck, he knew that now that it was summer he could keep Yuffie out as last as he wanted.

"True that, Vinny stop it!" Yuffie squawked, she didn't want to get horny right here, they still had a little more then an hour left of school Vincent can wait that long.

"You two are such goof balls" Tifa smiles at her friends, she was more or less an out cast from the preps and all the other school clicks. Tifa watched as Aerith walked past the table in her long pink dress, Tifa hated the color pink and thought that it was stupid to wear boots with a dress. Aerith has a big crush on Zack and often flirted with him, Tifa absolutely hated Aerith and Yuffie agreed with her since Aerith often flirted with Vincent when Yuffie wasn't around or near.

"Hey beautiful" Zack appeared behind Tifa and gave her a hug before he sat down next to her and started eating a meal he got from the kitchen.

"Shit Zack! Make noise when you walk please" Tifa smiled and kissed his cheek as she stole a couple french fries from his plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" Zack laughed and playfully tried to hide his plate from Tifa, he failed when she distracted him with a kiss as she stole a few more fries.

"You should spend some time with me, Lightning, and Noctis before you have to catch your plane to Gongaga" Tifa looked at him half sad.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't think that my mom will like the fact that you are delaying me from my 5 hr wait at the airport." Zack took a bite from his burger, Tifa knew that he was right but she wanted to spend some time out side of school with him. Zack and Tifa had only a couple dates and that wasn't all Zack's fault, his parents usually needed him for something that was retarded or stupid beyond belief.

"Yeah… I understand." Tifa hung her head and laid it on his shoulder as he ate, Zack hated seeing Tifa so depressed and sad. He wanted her to be happy, be happy that it was the last day of school till their Senior year starts in August.

"I'll go ask, do you want anymore be fore I throw this away?" Tifa just shook her head, Zack got up and threw away what he didn't want and went to call his mom. Lightning and Noctis came and plopped down next to Tifa and Yuffie, Tifa half smiled at Lightning when she sat down but went back to watching the direction that Zack went.

"So is Zack going to be coming with us?" Lightning smiled at Tifa hoping that, maybe for once, Zack would be able to join them.

"He just went to ask, I don't have high hopes that he is going to be able to come… its too "short notice" ya know how that has been." Tifa sighed and watched Zack's little sister as she runs over to Tifa.

"Tifa! Where's Zack?" Dee asked Tifa while she pulled up a chair.

"Talking to your mother" Tifa looked at the little girl and looked over as Zack started walking back from where he was. "So?" Tifa asked while she tilted her head, she could see that the look on his face was not a good sign.

"She said no…. I didn't want you to be disappointed, that's why I didn't want to ask.." Zack scratched his head, Tifa gave a irritated sigh but leaned on Zack when he got close enough. "I'm sorry" Zack kissed her head.

"Zack I am going over to the Elementary" Dee made a disgusted sound and ran off.

"Okay? Whatever" Zack shrugged and hugs Tifa, Lightning, Noctis, Yuffie, and Vinny were all talking and joking around.

Soon the bell rang and dismissed all of the kids from the school to start their summer, Tifa grabbed her backpack that was a little too over filled and headed for the door once Zack got his backpack.

"Do you want me to carry that? It looks really heavy" Zack said as they walked out to the buses

"No it's okay, I don't have far to go and it isn't all that heavy at the moment" she smiled at him and lightly squeezed his hand, he gave her a gentle squeeze back causing Tifa to giggle over their many hand squeezing contests. Zack laughed and smiled down at the girl next to him.

"I love you" Tifa gave Zack a kiss before they parted

"I love you too" Zack smiled and ran to catch his bus, she watched him walk away and decided that it was time to ditch the backpack cause it was getting really heavy. She turned and walked over to Lightning and Noctis who were talking by Noctis' car.

Once Tifa dropped off her heavy back pack the three of them went and walked around Midgar, Tifa wished Zack could have come with but she understood what he had to do. They went and had lunch at a little diner at a little diner on LOVELESS Ave. then they went around to various different places and eventually split and left to go to where they were needed.


	2. Summer

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I thought that I would go ahead and get to work on this. :D What a concept!**

**Anyway this chapter took me a long time to post and I apologize for that. I haven't really been in the mood to write and when I do it is for another story that I have problems finishing. I know I shouldn't make myself committed to a story when I can't at least half finish it. I think that the problem is, is that I try to make the chapters long and I get bored with the story fast and I fear that all of my school work has been partially to blame for all of this. Thanks and happy reading!**

**~~** Hell In A Hand Basket **~~**

**~~** Part 2 **~~**

Summer was coming and going, Tifa wasn't in the mood to go out and do anything besides it was almost 100 degrees outside. She texted Zack several times just to see if he would answer, but her phone stayed silent until Cloud texted her which got her all excited and then disappointed. She couldn't believe that she was letting Zack ignore her this badly, she knew that he liked to have a month to just think and find himself. She didn't really understand why but as long as he was happy, she was happy.

"Tifa! Dinner!" her mother called upstairs

"Coming" Tifa crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs, she still hadn't heard from Zack and thought that she would just wait for him to contact her and that she didn't care. She hadn't been out of her pj's for a week, and hadn't been out in almost a month.

"You should get out and do something with Cloud today, you haven't seen each other since school ended. You need to get out." Her mother sat a plate of pork chops and veggies on the table.

"Cloud has been busy, you know he has a summer job. I don't want to bug him" She took a little bit of food and ended up just eating a little bit and playing with the rest of it.

"Right, Tifa don't play with your food. If your done you know where your plate goes." She shook her head at her daughter and finished eating.

Tifa got up and put her plate in the kitchen before she headed upstairs with a soda, she didn't feel like doing anything. Yuffie had tried to contact her but when Tifa answered Yuffie never did, it was about as pointless to text her as it was to text Zack. Lightning talked to Tifa off and on threw out the summer but didn't really keep any conversation long.

As the summer progressed Tifa became more depressed and almost stopped eating completely, it was past the normal month that Zack kept himself secluded and Tifa was starting to think that maybe they were over and she just didn't know it. She decided that it would be best if she just ignored Zack all together and try to enjoy the rest of her summer. She invited Yuffie and Lightning to go chocobo riding with her, they all decided that it was the best and that Tifa really needed their help.

Yuffie had arrived first, Tifa had already gathered the chocobos and had her chocobo saddled up and ready to go. Yuffie went over to her chocobo and started saddling it up, she didn't like the chocobo much but it was one of the 3 Tifa had that were ride able. Vincent had dropped Yuffie off but didn't want to leave till all the girls had gone out and were well on their ride.

"This dumb chocobo" Yuffie laughed, Tifa couldn't help but laugh. The chocobo that Yuffie always called hers was the oldest that Tifa owned, so it was pretty stubborn.

"That happens when you get old, you get dumb." the girls laughed at Tifa's remark, they were wondering where the hell Lightning was, she was over a half hour late and it was already beginning to get really hot out side.

"Call Lightning, she isn't usually this late. Unless Noctis decided to be a total ass face and be all like NO you cant see them because I need you for something" Yuffie rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand Noctis. Tifa didn't much care for Noctis just because he was a total ass and thought that he was the only important thing in Lightning's life.

Tifa called Lightning and only got a voice mail the first time, she hung up before the message part came. She called again about 5 minutes later and got a choppy call.

"Hey you better be here soon or we are leaving you behind." Tifa said jokingly

"I am about 10 minutes out"

"Well hurry up! Your late as it is."

"I am! I am! Sheesh"

They hung up just in time to see Lightning pull into Tifa's front yard.

"10 minutes my ass" Vincent said with a raised eyebrow as he got off of Yuffie's torture ride. Yuffie laughed.

"Okay so I lied big deal" Tifa opened the round pen gate and let Lightning in with her saddle.

"The chocobo is ready for you now hurry up and saddle that bird." Tifa laughed, and gave Lighting a joking punch on the shoulder.

Tifa went over to Yuffie who seemed to be having issues with her stirrups.

"To short? Or long?" Tifa tilted her head and looked at her friend.

"Too short! Make them longer please." Yuffie giggled as she sat on the tall bird, Tifa went and made sure that the stirrup was going to stay where Tifa put it.

Soon the girls were ready and headed out for a 5 hour trail ride, Tifa's flame hound decided that he wanted to come along and protect his little herd of chocobos.

Their ride had been long and hard, the chocobos were covered in sweat and really needed a wash. Yuffie and Tifa started on washing the silly birds while Lightning sat off to the side and tried to not pass out. Tifa's mom came out with some food for the girls, Lightning was thankful for the timing. They all said their 'thank you's as Vincent came driving in, Tifa's mom seen Vincent and went in to make more food. Tifa nibbled on her food, Lightning did the same since her and Tifa had about the same eating habits. Yuffie had been eating as fast as she could until Vincent came in and distracted her, Tifa love Yuffie to death but she was more ADHD then Tifa was on a good day.

Lightning's mom came and picked her up about 45 minutes later and she left complaining to her mom like usual. What a pain that girl was. Yuffie and Vincent wanted to walk around and look at the chocobos some more, the babies were the main target but the others were good to look at too.

It wasn't long before Yuffie and Vincent left and Tifa was left alone again. She walked into her house, put on her pj's and curled up on the couch to watch TV knowing that in about an hour she wasn't going to be able to walk due to the long ride she had been on that day.

It was almost time for school to start again and things weren't looking all that bright in Tifa's future, it meant she was going to be trapped in the same building for 8 hrs with WHO KNOWS how many classes with Zack. Great, just great.


End file.
